Dream
by Xentropy
Summary: Lo odiaba en demasía. Si tuviera la oportunidad, lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos. Pero también lo deseaba carnalmente. Deseaba recorrer la anatomía impropia, que parecía hecha para que él y solo él la explorara. [...] Y decían que al final de las persecuciones, se echaban uno que otro polvo rápido. Sólo para saciar las necesidades carnales, claro. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.
**Antes que nada, ¡muy feliz cumpleaños, Maga! Esto va dedicado a ti. Disfruta la legalidad.¿? Te adoro, bae.**

* * *

La vida nocturna arremetía contra su cansancio en cada simple paso dado. Las luces neon danzando sobre su piel y el humo del cigarrillo conociendo su muerte a través del tenue viento que se encargaba de disiparlo. Joder, estaba cansadísimo. Y el ver a multitudes pulular cerca de tantísimos clubs nocturnos únicamente le otorgaba cólera. Aunque en su mayoría se trataba de adolescentes, la relajación que desbordaban no era natural. Menos en un barrio como Ikebukuro. Shizuo Heiwajia se preguntaba por qué no podía relajarse tal y como ellos.

Incluso si su elección hubiese sido ingresar a uno, el resultado habría sido el mismo; la búsqueda del inconciliable sueño. Había ingresado en su departamento hecho una furia, arremetiendo la misma contra su puerta. También quería divertirse. Y lo único cercano a ello que obtenía en su repetitivo vivir diario eran los momentos que encontraba a Izaya Orihara provocándole. Siempre era algo nuevo.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Recientemente, cada noche su mente le pasaba jugarretas, obligándole a pensar en su opuesto. En querer conocer cada maldito rincón de su asquerosa existencia. Para usarlo en su contra, para destrozarle. Pero aún así no podía evitar dar vuelta en imágenes mentales que en otros momentos consideraría perturbadoras, y que al amanecer del día siguiente aborrecía. Le visualizaba desnudo. Sintiendo su calidez. Y era repugnantemente atractivo.

Teniendo un torrente de pensamientos sobre aquello, cayó en las profundidades del sueño. Sep, estaba agotado. Ni siquiera sus bizarras fantasías sexuales le arrebataban al dormir el lugar principal en el psique del rubio.

* * *

— ¿Mhn? Esto te gusta, Shizu-chan, así que no me mires así. ~ — Su declarado archienemigo dijo, inundando los oídos de Shizuo de la soberbia característica del azabache, quien acababa de sacar su erecto miembro de su molesta e inútil ropa interior. Jugaba con su erección, pasando sin cuidado sus uñas sobre ella, y en un momento, clavándolas. Shizuo ahogó un gemido, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su vientre.

— ¡Maldita pulga, ten más cuidado! — Ahogó un gritito, pues el informante jugaba placenteramente con su erección entre sus dientes, haciendo movimientos circulares cerca de la punta de la misma con su lengua.

— Es irónico que tú digas eso. ~

Es un secreto, pero adoraba cuando hacía eso.

Lentamente, el menor introdujo más y más la dureza de Shizuo a sus cavidades bucales. Sentía el calor de sus mejillas presionando fuertemente, generando un espasmo y deformando su rostro a uno de placer.

— Al parecer se siente bien... — Izaya arqueó sus cejas, sacando el pene de Shizuo de su boca y apretándolo ligeramente, para después soltarlo. —, ¿pero cuándo vas a tomar el valor de hacerme daño? ~

Como si fuese un experto en ello, el azabache rozó tortuosa y lentamente sus caderas contra la erección impropia, dando como resultado un jadeo por parte del más alto. Sentía que podía embestirlo de una sola estocada, rápidamente, y hacer que silenciase su molesta voz. Sentía que así finalmente le dejaría en paz.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, le tomó de las caderas, haciendo de sus labios una brusca unión y buscando la danza de ambas lenguas. Izaya se dio un impulso, enrollando sus piernas entre la espalda de Shizuo y peleando por el control del beso, pero finalmente cediendo el pase a su boca y enrollando su lengua con la impropia, que recorría cada extremo de aquella cálida cavidad.

El guardaespaldas le arrojó en la cama, rompiendo el beso.

Ya sabía qué venía a continuación.

Izaya elevó un poco sus caderas, sintiendo las ardientes manos del rubio sostenerle por medio de los glúteos. En aquella posición, Shizuo no podía evitar el mantener sus ojos fijos en su pequeño problema. Siempre lo había visto como algo de lo que debía deshacerse, y que el matarlo sería probablemente la única salida al huracán de problemas con los que constantemente estaba involucrado por su culpa. Pero de esa manera se veía tan vulnerable.

Creía que de embestirlo, podría romperse.

Pero el calor se expandía, nublándole cada uno de sus sentidos, y aunque se rompiera, eso estaba bien, ¿verdad? Después de todo, le odiaba. Sólo podía pensar como una bestia.

Irónicamente.

Apretó el agarre de sus glúteos, dispuesto a ingresar en su húmedo interior y fundirse en uno sólo.

... Y despertó.

* * *

Estaba sudando. Jadeos escapaban de sus cavidades bucales lentamente, indicando que el oxígeno en sus pulmones iba disminuyendo. Por un momento, recordó aquellos clubes nocturnos. Probablemente, escenas como la que había visualizado en su sueño −o pesadilla. Trataba de convencerse que eso había sido−, serían jodidamente comunes.

Él... ¡Maldición! Su vista recorrió la habitación, y su propio cuerpo. Estaba duro. Y su ropa interior estaba ligeramente húmeda por causa de ese malnacido... ¿O sería su culpa? Después de todo, él había sido el progenitor de aquellos impuros pensamientos.

Nah, era culpa de Orihara por provocarle a pensar de esa manera. Siempre era su culpa.

Incluso era su culpa lo que haría. Después de todo, sí tendría algo de diversión en esa apagada noche...

Rozó su erección levemente, a pesar de que el contacto no era directo por la fina tela de sus calzoncillos, no evitó estremecerse ante el frotamiento. Pero necesitaba aliviar esa impura sensación de alguna manera. Con mayor seguridad, acarició su dura erección con ayuda de sus dedos índice, corazón y anular. Inconscientemente, cada roce provocado adoptaba una velocidad más alta y un ritmo para repetir la acción una y otra vez. Aquello únicamente le hacía desear más placer.

Con lentos movimientos, se deshizo de la prisión que imponía la tela de su ropa interior en su miembro, al cual sujetó sin pudor, apretándolo ligeramente. Tal y como lo había hecho el informante en su sueño. Posteriormente inició un movimiento vaivén a mediana velocidad, dejando escapar jadeos de entre su boca. Los músculos de su arqueado cuerpo se tensaban cada vez más, y el sudor que ya había desaparecido de su piel comenzaba a nacer de sus poros nuevamente. Su miembro únicamente se volvía más duro, caliente, palpitante, sabía que debía aumentar la intensidad.

— I-Izaya-kun... — Prefería omitir la parte en la que había pronunciado su venenoso nombre. Pero de alguna manera, era realmente estimulante. Sintió una sensación eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

El movimiento de su mano se había tornado más intenso, observando a transparentes gotas fluir desde la punta de su ya caliente miembro. Imaginaba al Orihara lamiendo las mismas, no pudiendo evitar soltar gemidos ante esa bizarra imagen mental. Ejerció fuerza sobre su propia erección, apretándola sin cuidado alguno. Quizá porque consideraba que así lo habría hecho Izaya, o porque sus sentidos estaban demasiado nublados como para pensar en algo ajeno al placer que le brindaban aquellos movimientos.

Era, sin duda, vergonzoso.

La emoción tornaba cada vez más la cordura del rubio en deseo lascivo, sin preocuparse de lo bochornoso que era soltar gemido tras gemido. La habitación conoció el nacimiento de una sinfonía de ellos, con uno que otro "Izaya" entre dientes. Claro, seguía siendo jodidamente vergonzoso. Porque Izaya era su enemigo.

Su. Puto. Enemigo.

No su puta, su enemigo.

¿Pero a quién diablos le importaba?

Cerró los ojos, alzando la cabeza y continuando con el movimiento vaivén que le proporcionaba tanto placer. Y pensó en él, penetrando la estrecha apertura del azabache, quien se venía, salpicando aquel líquido blanco en su abdomen. Sonrió de sólo pensarlo, verle tan vulnerable. Que había eyaculado por y para él.

Y cuando menos lo esperó, incluso él se vino, no en la nebulosa de la imaginación, sino en su propia habitación, poniendo fin al placer que había adquirido.

Que había adquirido masturbándose.

Masturbándose pensando en Izaya Orihara.

El simple hecho de pensarlo le repugnaba.

* * *

La vida parecía transcurrir de una manera rutinaria en Ikebukuro. La gente inmiscuida en sus propios asuntos, y el bullicio de cada día perdiéndose entre silencios eternos y a la vez efímeros. Nada fuera de él parecía haber cambiado. Mucho menos él. Joder, ¿es que nunca se cansaba? El sonido de alguna cigarra en la lejanía, dándole una sinfonía mundana a la acción de perseguir al informante. Tan típica. Y es que su rutina siempre había sido así, llevando las acciones de aquel talante. No conocía otro método.

— ¡IZAYA-KUN!

Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron al ser expulsado con repugnancia su tóxico nombre, como si tuviera dentro de su garganta su inamovible soberbia. Su esencia. Apretó sus labios, ejerciendo fuerza sobre uno que otro poste, el cual al ser removido de su lugar de nacimiento, iniciaba la travesía aérea en busca de la anatomía del azabache. Sujetando así el poste, no evitaba tener pensamientos lascivos para con su interlocutor. Aquello simplemente le hacía enojar más.

La risa fue el sonido que el más bajo dejó escapar por sus labios, los cuales relamió, para posteriormente refugiar sus manos en su chaqueta y acercarse en un tranquilo caminar hacia el más alto, quien simplemente estaba inmóvil.

Principalmente, su cercanía le repugnaba. Era un hecho que ni siquiera en mil años cambiaría.

Y por alguna razón, después de haberse... Masturbado pensando en él, tenía una especie de _¿remordimiento?_ Nah, no era eso. Más bien incomodidad, o algo de esa índole.

— ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño. Y estabas tú en él. — Izaya arqueó las cejas, señalándole como si fuese su puta culpa que... ¿hubiese soñado con él?, ¿Izaya Orihara había soñado con Shizuo Heiwajima?

— Ah, ¿sí?, ¿y qué mierda pasaba que debería interesarme?

— ¿Quieres follarme?

Shizuo se atragantó.

¿Cómo el contrario podía ser tan malditamente directo sin inmutarse en ningún músculo? Era un cabrón.

— La idea de por sí me repugna. — Claro que mentía. La paja que se había echado pensando en el informante era la prueba concreta.

— Qué lástima, porque yo sí.

Shizuo se atragantó más, si aún era posible.

— ¡M-maldita pulga, ERES REPUGNANTE!

Lo odiaba en demasía.

Si tuviera la oportunidad, lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos.

Pero también lo deseaba carnalmente. Deseaba recorrer la anatomía impropia, que parecía hecha para que él y _solo él_ la explorara.

Y así inició otra persecución, el sol golpeando fuertemente sus espaldas, las típicas calles repletas perturbadas únicamente por un azabache corriendo de un rubio.

Y decían, que al final de las persecuciones, se echaban uno que otro polvo rápido.

Sólo para saciar las necesidades carnales, claro. Sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.

Fuera de ello, se odiaban a muerte.


End file.
